The usual, love
by Cassie1278
Summary: Isabelle and Jace transfer into Clarys high school in New York with Clary and Isabelle fast becoming friends. Jace is a player with a warm heart buried somewhere underneath an asshole facade. Very light story to pass time!
1. Chapter 1: First Days

"Hey, you planning on bailing?" I said bumping my shoulder against Simon's.

"Geez Fray, don't do that" he replied gasping slightly. I laughed and turned looking at the school building. "Our last first day, how do you feel?" Simon asked holding his hand out.

I shuffled closer and spoke into his hand/microphone "I feel the same I do every year, that this is gonna suck."

He snickered and started walking, beckoning me to follow. "This year will be great, you'll see. I just have a good feeling". I stared at him for a few minutes admiring his optimism and we lapsed into silence. As we entered Simon automatically headed for his locker before I pointed out that without timetables there was no point getting any books.

The bell rang and we headed toward 218 Hodge Starkweathers administration class with equal looks of dread. He hated students and it was never a good way to start out the day. We entered and took up a couple of seats toward the window. Simon gave me a long look.

"You look tired".

"Gee thanks" I replied haughtily "I was up late sketching, thinking out ideas for art class" I said.

Simon rolled his eyes and nodded but before he could reply we were interrupted by the sound of a bag slamming down and a groan. I looked round and grinned.

"Hey Maia" I sang.

"This is so gonna suck" she replied.

"That's what i said!" Laughing I asked how her summer was. She only rolled her eyes and explained how being trapped at her grandmas house in the country didn't count as a holiday. After swapping summer stories and agreeing a Java jones after school would be the perfect pick me up we were shushed into silence.

"The start of another year of your education, for some the very last.." said stark weather his eyes lingering on Kaelie, a very below average student who showed disdain for school entirely. She scoffed in response before fetching her phone from her bag. The teacher opened his mouth to continue his start of term speech when the door opened. Everyone's head swivelled in wonder, even kaelie and her gang weren't late for starkweather.

In walked two of the most attractive people I had ever seen, first was a girl with long silky black hair, dark eyes and a body to die for, she was extremely tall and i noted the heels she wore. She smiled dazzlingly at everyone. The person behind her was taller and muscled with gold hair, eyes and skin. Everyone in the class was staring open mouthed including, clary noted with amusement: Simon.

"Hi I'm Isabelle and this is my brother Jace, we're new!" She said excitedly to hodge. He sighed at the interruption.

"Yes I know. I've had a look at your timetables. Aline raise your hand you will escort Jonathon to his classes today and Clarissa you will take Isabelle".

I jerked in surprise at my name and Simon nudged me til I raised my hand. Isabelle beamed and weaved her way to me.

"You know, I prefer to be called Jace" said the new guy before making his way to Aline who was grinning.

"Hi, Clarissa right?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Clary, everyone does. And these are my friends Simon and Maia" I said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet yous, I'm so glad I have someone to show me around all day, does this mean we are in the same classes?" As she finished the sentence timetables were thrust onto the table in front of me. A quick glance at both mine and Isabelle's showed we did share the same week. Noticing this too she nodded in satisfaction.

"Your hair is amazing by the way is it natural?" Isabelle said she reached forward as if to grab a strand but stopped midway and pulled her hand back. "Sorry people say I can be a bit full on".

"Her hair is natural and never mind that what's with your brother?Yous are both gorgeous but yous don't look alike.." said Maia.

I internally sighed, Maia was very blunt and comfortable asking anyone anything I however was not and watched Isabelle closely, she was intimidatingly gorgeous like someone who would find friends with Kaelie and Aline not me and Simon.

She looked slightly uncomfortable for a second before saying. "My family adopted him when he was ten but for all intents and purposes he's my brother" she said rolling her eyes. "He can be a bit of a jackass and a player so I wouldn't get too intrigued, but he's very good as a brother and a friend...when he wants to be."

Maia nodded "cool" was all she replied. At that point the bell rang and I said "well looks like we are headed to...English isabelle. see you in science" I said to Si having already committed our matching subjects to memory.

Me and Isabelle walked down the corridor. "So where did you move from and how did you end up here?" I asked.

"Ugh id tell you where we came from but the town was so tiny you wouldn't know it, New York much more my speed. My parents are real estate agents and got the opportunity to work for the same firm right here, not really something they could pass up on" she replied. I chuckled I couldn't imagine someone like Isabelle stuck somewhere with a small population.

"Is it just you and jace or...?"

"Nope, I have a brother Alec, he's a year older studying law at college, he already lives here so that was a major draw to this place and I have a 9 year old brother Max who is frightfully adorable" she gushed.

I kept asking more questions about Isabelle and her family and they're last town to prevent any awkwardness but she seemed very interested in asking about me. I told her how I had an older brother Jon who was also at college and how my mother Jocelyn had split with my father and was remarried to my stepdad named Luke who was her friend forever and explained about how I'd known Simon since we were about 5.

She gave me a knowing smile. "Oh so your mum married her lifelong friend does that mean you and Simon...?"

I burst out laughing "no no no, me and Simon it would just be..so wrong, he's like my other brother. I love him just not like that. What about you isabelle any special men?"

"Call me Izzy! It must be nice having someone that close, I've had friends but never anyone I was that close to or knew for so long apart from my brothers. And no I'm pretty single right now, I feel like guys ..underestimate me or want me for my looks you know?"

I could understand how that happened to Isabelle but it didn't to me so I just shrugged and smiled.

The teacher soon started class and I tuned out.

A few classes later we headed toward the cafeteria for lunch, Isabelle had surprised me by being very nice and quite smart, however I was still apprehensive. I plopped down next to Simon who was deep into conversation with his friend Eric. As Eric caught sight of Isabelle his jaw slowly dropped alerting Simon of our arrival. I sniggered internally.

"Hey" he said "Eric this is Isabelle she's new and in clary's classes".

Isabelle smiled at him in confusion as he just continued to stare, I snorted and clicked in front of his face causing him to stutter a quiet 'hello' and give his attention to his food. Maia and her boyfriend Jordan arrived at that minute greeting us and pulling out food.

"Sitting with us today, Jordan how nice" said Eric jokingly.

"Yeah well I'm getting tired of Kaelie climbing over the new guy it's sickening. No offence of course" Jordan replied nodding to Isabelle.

She sighed and glanced around "oh well I'm sure Jace is enjoying it. I'm isabelle by the way and I'm starving, just going to join the queue, anyone need anything?"

Everyone refused so she danced off alone. Eric muttered a wow watching her leave then his face dropped. Looking over I noticed Kaelie had approached Isabelle and was speaking rapidly with a huge -fake- grin plastered to her face. Isabelle quickly disengaged from the conversation and Kaelie looking disappointed sauntered back toward Jace.

When Isabelle came back Maia asked "what was that?".

Isabelle carelessly threw a look over her shoulder before replying. "She wanted me to join her and her friends over at that table but I don't know...I get a bad vibe from her she seems too fake so I said no" she wrinkled her nose slightly.

Eric said wow again.

At the end of the day Simon and I walked isabelle out to the car park, she had graciously declined simons offer to accompany us to Java Jones by explaining she couldn't concentrate on anything but finishing decorating her room and unpacking boxes.

"You don't know how long it took to find this outfit this morning" she said waving her hand at her outfit which consisted of a short black dress, knee high boots which had at least a 5 inch heel and a small jean jacket. Many guys glanced as she did this but if she noticed she didn't acknowledge it. "Well thank you so much for today Clary you've saved my life and if you don't mind I think I might need to be your shadow for at least the rest of the week then you can get rid of me if you want." She said a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

I laughed "I'd love to keep helping you! Meet you here at 8:45 tomorrow?"

"Perfect" she grinned waving as she walked toward Jace who stood at the entrance to the parking lot with Kaelie hanging onto his arm.

"Let's go" I said to Simon tugging him toward the school gates. "You know I've had zero coffee today right".

He looked at my incredulously pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. "I'm surprised you've been so nice all day."

"Yeah well.. Isabelle is really nice huh?" I asked.

"Nice...?" Simon asked in a strangled voice. "Yes she's nice".

"And gorgeous and surprisingly down to earth, I know. Wonder how long she'll sit with us before realising seelie and her posse are more her type."

"Don't be so negative, I don't think she'd get along with them.. she's too nice. Where's Maia?" Simon said.

"Hanging with Jordan she told me in Math I forgot to pass on the message, just you and I it seems. Want to stay for dinner tonight?" I asked bumping into him.

"Absolutely" was his reply.

Jace.

"Who are they?" I asked as Isabelle approached me nodding to the red head and brown haired mousey looking boy she was with moments ago.

"Clary and Simon, they're very nice and you could've come over and been introduced anytime I was with them all day" she said crossing her arms.

Kaelie made a very unladylike noise and said. "friends with them? Why? They're so weird"

Isabelle just stared at her coldly until she said a quick goodbye and left. "So that's how you get rid of her, interesting". I said while Isabelle dragged me to the car.

"I'll introduce you tomorrow I'm sure you'd like them, they're not so.. bimbo-ish".

"Bimbo-ish?" I questioned putting my key in the ignition. She shrugged and leaned against the window claiming tiredness. I drove the unfamiliar streets home, it wasn't a long drive and we lived on the outskirts of the city so it was relatively quiet.

"How was your first day anyway?" Isabelle said stepping out the car.

"Fine, Kaelie will be a good way to pass the time." Isabelle rolled her eyes. I knew she disapproved of my sleeping around but I was young very good looking and girls were too predictable these days.

"Don't you ever want to find someoneeee" she said drawing out the last word.

I shrugged nonchalant. "Well yes Iz one day but for high school and college the bachelor life is my style." I puffed out my chest making her chuckle.

"I could get used to this!" Isabelle exclaimed looking at our new home. It had two stories and was huge, obviously old fashioned but had been done up in the past few years giving it a modern appeal, it boasted 7 bedrooms most with en-suite, a huge living room, dining area, kitchen and movie room. I murmured my approval as Isabelle entered the house, as I stepped in Max my little brother barrelled into me talking a mile a minute about his new school, new friends and new room.

I ruffled his hair and followed him into the kitchen where Alec stood.

"Why are you here, where's mum and dad?" Isabelle spoke up. Alec sighed.

"Do you ever listen?" He replied.

She shrugged and walked over to Max hugging him and asking why he hadn't been to ask her how her day was. "It was really good" she was saying "I made a nice new friend called Clary she's going to show me around this week, I think you'd like her."

Clary.

"Wow Jocelyn, that was amazing as usual, thank you." Simon addressed my Mum. Suck up.

"Anytime Simon, Clary are you finished?" She replies taking the plates from the table. I pushed mine toward her watching as she smiled at Luke on the way to the kitchen. I watched her in awe, people always said we looked alike, same red hair and green eyes but there was something more beautiful and ...striking about my mum. Especially when she looked at Luke so happy.

The day her and my father announced their divorce no one was exactly surprised they had bickered for years and now that I've seen her with Luke I know what real love looks like. My father Valentine had quickly left moving state, he occasionally messaged me and my brother Jon on social media and sent birthday and Christmas cards of money but that was about all the communication we had.

"Have you spoke to Jon, Mum? He was thinking of coming home this weekend."

My mother looked over at me sympathetically. "Oh honey I'm sorry he's swamped with school work at the moment, he was going to call tonight at some point to explain to you he might have forgot" she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, that's okay I guess he'll come another time". I fought to keep the disappointment from my voice but the look Simon was giving me showed I wasn't a good actress.

"Well I hate to dine and dash but my mum will be wondering where I am". Simon said.

I looked at the clock now too and noted it was 8 much later than I expected. "Sure I'll walk you to the door" I said getting to my feet.

I held the front door open one arm out to give Simon a departing hug. He swooped in and kissed my cheek uncharacteristically. "You know Jon would be here if he could, he misses you too".

I frowned and muttered goodbye promising to meet Simon the next morning. I dragged my feet upstairs to my room before starfishing the bed letting the disappointment set in. Jonathon had moved into a dorm around a month ago and promised to come visit every second weekend so far he hadn't showed. Although I knew it was selfish and he was probably having fun I hadn't been apart from him for this long before.

I rolled over and pulled my sketchbook and a pencil toward me, folding my legs into a basket I started to sketch.

Around twenty minutes later I set the pad down admiring the sketch of my brother. Huffing I threw my book to the floor and lay back flicking the tv on before letting sleep overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle showed up at 8:45 sharp interrupting the debate me and Simon were having about what he and Eric should call their band.

"Hi guys, thanks so much for meeting me!" Isabelle beamed.

"Wow you are a ray of sunshine in the morning" I said squinting at her in the rising sun.

"This is how I am always, gotta keep upbeat!"

"Sureee except when you're screaming in tears because you've lost a shoe or smudged your lipstick" came a voice from behind me. I span around in surprise and came face to face with Jace, Isabelle's adoptive brother and Kaelies new plaything. "I'm Jace".

"Hi, I'm Clar-" "I know and this is Simon, I just came because it's rude if I don't introduce myself apparently".

"And that wasn't rude at all" I scoffed at him, jerk.

He looked down at me a smirk growing. "Well what did you want from me? A handshake?" He held his hand out.

I grimaced at it "that hands touched Kaelie and she's touched god knows what, keep that STD to yourself please."

He pulled his hand back with a chuckle. "Don't worry it's not touched much of her...yet." He spun around and sauntered off toward where Kaelie and her friends stood.

"Sorry about him, he's ..well he's Jace. You get used to it." Said Isabelle. She eyed me with interest before linking her arm through mine. "You know Clary I think you and I could be the best of friends". She then dragged me off to class.

Our first period was double Art, the first lesson of it since the start of the year and I was excited wondering what Madame Dorothea would set us for assignments, what the class work would be. I was so lost in thoughts about sketches and painting that when I refocused I realised Izzy was looking at me amusedly.

"Whaaat?"

"I was asking how the coffee shop was?" Isabelle replied.

"Ohh it was good thanks, I go a little crazy when I don't have my coffee fix so it was just what I needed."

She just laughed and asked where I wanted to sit. I gestured to the second row and Isabelle took the window seat with me on her right and two spare seats to my right. I didn't care who sat with me my art always had my undivided attention.

Isabelle watched me pull art supplies out my bag. "Wow, that puts Mary poppins to shame, is the rest of the store in there too?" she said gently shaking my bag.

I poked my tongue out but was saved having to reply by the arrival of someone to my right. Glancing round I saw a flash of gold and had to double take. Jace was setting himself down next to me talking to Aline who was sitting in the other seat in our row.

"Hi Clary!" Said Aline enthusiastically.

"Hi Aline, have a good summer?" I asked politely.

I vaguely tuned her out as she raved about her amazing summer, our relationship was a strange one. We had been very close friends up until about a year and a half ago. We had been hanging out at my house and I had been begging for her to tell me why she was so distant, she had recently started dating Meliorn and I had initially put it down to that. However it had turned out to be more: she had come out as gay to me that day. Although I was understanding she had immediately regretted telling anyone and had distanced herself from me, dated Meliorn and used it to climb the social ladder before dumping him.

She was still nice to me I think part of her remembered our friendship and another was grateful for my reaction to her announcement and because I hadn't told anyone her secret, not Jon and not even Simon.

"Are you even listening?" Jace said.

I was shaken from my reverie but looked at Jace blankly trying to collect my thoughts. Aline only laughed not seeming offended. "Oh you get used to that, clarys always off in her own world."

I blushed and murmured an apology.

"How's Kaelie?" Said Isabelle.

Jace turned to her eyes narrowed. "She's great thanks for asking."

"Attention!" Madame Dorotheas voice broke through the weird sibling tension. "Welcome back, hope you've all had nice relaxing summers, that ends now you are all seniors and if you think this class is an excuse to skive you are wrong. Today I just want you to sketch, colour or paint me a picture of something that matters to you and I will walk around giving my advice. Begin now." And she settled back behind her desk.

I pondered this only for a second before pulling my paints and paper toward me, Jonathon had been playing around on my mind and painting was an outlet. I had sketched a vague outline and was mixing paint when I noticed Isabelle hadn't done a thing but stare at her paper.

"You know staring at it won't make it draw itself..."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I don't know what to draw that I actually have the skill to draw!" I thought back on everything isabelle had told me so far and realised one of our similarities was the deepest of affection for our families and just as I was about to suggest it Jace cut me off.

"Shoes aren't exactly difficult you know." She shot him a look that I'm sure would have made anyone else but a sibling cower.

"At least she's capable of caring about something other than herself" I snapped surprising myself and gesturing to the paper in front of him which just said "Jace" across it in bold print half of the letters coloured with pencil. "Why don't you draw your family?" I suggested turning back to Isabelle.

She looked at me thoughtfully before pulling her phone from her bag and flicking through photos quickly until she found the one she wanted. "This one?" She asked me.

It was a photo with Isabelle standing in front of a fireplace her two hands on the shoulders of a young boy who had her black hair and also bright blue eyes. A similar looking boy but much older stood to her right and Jace to her left. They all smiled at the camera looking extremely attractive. I stared for a very long time admiring the similarities between them which always intrigued me due to the fact that Jonathon and I looked almost nothing alike.

I smiled and told her it was perfect before she set to work and I returned to my own. When the bell rang to signal the end of the first period Dorothea granted us a 5 minute break and said she would be walking around to discuss our work at the end of the break. I stretched my arms above my head.

Jace

Art was not my forte, I was idly colouring in the background of my paper when the teacher announced a break. The art teacher at my last school had been tall with grey hair and a huge moustache always very serious looking with his shirt and tie. Madame Dorothea on the other hand was slightly old, dark skin a rough New York accent and was covered in various shawls, silks and chains as well as a lime green turban. Although it was strange art teacher suited her more than it did Mr Johnson.

Clary sat up and stretched eyes focused on her work, following her line of sight I sucked in a breath. A boy with dark eyes and white blond hair stared back at me. I glanced at clary curiously wondering if this man was her boyfriend.

"That's really good" I said leaning toward her. Her and Isabelle both looked at me and cocked an eyebrow at the exact same time.

"Was that a a ...a compliment?" Isabelle jokingly stuttered before engaging Clary in conversation about her own piece of work. As they chattered and gestured to things on Izzy's drawing I admired Clarys hair, it was long and waved with different shades of orange like fire. A gentle nudge of my shoulder drew my attention to Aline.

"Is anyone home" she said smiling gently.

"Yeah, just admiring the work of someone who's much better at art than me" I laughed.

She chuckled and looked over at clary's page "ahhh of course, never without a sketchbook, well I also slightly suck and hoped for a skive but oh well! What's your favourite subject?"

I blanched slightly at all the new info, something told me that Clary and Aline knew each other more than anyone let on, Isabelle's new friend didn't seem like she would hang out with that group. Aline didn't necessarily either she was kinder than the rest and never seemed like she was flirting with me or had weird motives. "History" I replied smiling.

At lunch I bumped into Isabelle in the queue. "Hello to my favourite sister".

She swivelled impressively fast on her stupidly high heel. "I'm your only sister genius, but if you wanted to show your love you could sit with me and my friends?".

"Sure and commit social suicide on my second day" I said throwing a careless glance toward her table.

"Jordan sits with us. Besides there's nothing you could do that would make your skank cut you off" she huffed in response.

"What has Kaelie ever done to you, very harsh you know" I prompted.

"I know her type, plus she was mean about Clary and Simon".

"And Simon is...?"

"Clary's friend"

"Oh rat boy" I looked over to see the mousy looking guy from yesterday his arm thrown carelessly around Clary laughing with her. The scene made me feel strangely jealous, I missed my best friend Alec. "Well he seems a little in to her..."

"Shut up you jackass!" She said before turning her back to me.

"Oh come on it's a joke! You don't have a crush do you?"

"Hardly, I don't know him."

"Yeah and he's crushing on your ginger friend".

Isabelle paid for her food and stalked off to her table. After completing my own purchase I hesitated then followed her. May as well get this over with.

Izzy looks vaguely surprised but pulls her bag off of a seat for me. I sprawl out in between her and rat boy and nod at Jordan in greeting.

"So when I was in the bathroom a girl called Seelie told me that a guy called Sebastian has a crush on me, so who is he and is it true?" Isabelle gushed 100 words per second. I was still processing when Rat boy burst out "NO".

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "He...doesn't like me or...?"

"I mean I don't know but he's not a very good guy". Simon said.

"Why what's wrong, this girl said he was extremely hot?"

"Oh but when I date Kaelie for that reason it's a huge deal".

"Dating? Now its serious". Said Isabelle.

"No I just mean pot, kettle black" I replied enjoying annoying her.

"Oh please I didn't say anything about actually dating him".

I opened my mouth to respond but Jordan cut me off "Verlac can be forward with girls, a little manslutty, except with Clary."

"Clary? You Clary?" Isabelle said pointing at her.

"Uhhh yeah we dated a little I guess". Clary replied quietly.

"A little? You guess? I'm going to need more details. Was he slutty? Did he cheat? Is it against girl code to date him?"

Clary laughed "No he's kind of fine... we dated for like 9 months, broke off just before summer he was nice and gentlemanly at the beginning but he got sort of clingy and strange. But I had my brother here, a year older and Sebastian was scared of him so... I broke things off without too much trouble."

"Interesting, why haven't you told me this before?" Asks Isabelle.

"Because today is day 2 of knowing you so it never came up." Clary laughed.

"Well that's disappointing but I'll get over it. What about now? Are you interested in anyone?"

"No thanks I'm happily single."

After this rat boy and his strange friend got into the strangest debate ever which I tuned out until the bell mercifully rang


End file.
